The Consulting detevtive and the Louds
by s7rangedays
Summary: After the louds lost their parents in an accident they move to England where they meet their Uncle Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own sherlock and the loud house)

Tragedy struck the loud house like a gunshot in the rain as the kids had to pack what they have and need to leave.

The cries from Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lana Lola, and Lily were heard from outside.

Lincoln said to the audience, "I guess I have no other choice but to explain what happened. It all started last week."

Flashback.

"Mom and Dad were coming back from there anniversary date week we're exited but what happen was never expected."

We were preparing for a anniversary dinner and Luna spotted them on the street but what happened next.

"Luna why they stopped?" Lori asked.

"Maybe for a surprise they have for us?" Lola replied.

"I don't think our parental guardians would do that." Lisa said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Lincoln walked out and her sisters flowered. As he got closer something happened that was unexpected.

BOOM!

The explosion killed the the parents in the flames and the kids saw.

"MOM, DAD!" Lincoln yelled and Lori comfort him as tears came down her eyes soon all the sisters came and comfort him and cried for hours.

After the funeral things weren't the same for the louds.

End flashback.

"... and now we need to move because out we have an uncle who lives in England. Apparently Pop Pop is to old to take care of us all and told us about his cousin the Holmes family. He told us that our Uncle Sherlock, son of pop pop cousin is alive and maybe take us in. Even though we never met him before." Lincoln said as he put bon-bon in his bag. "But once a loud always a loud."

"Lori and I we helping fix the families depression for 3 days and for a big family full of comfort we are doing faster than expected. I hope that can keep up."

"Lincoln the bus is here to take us to the airport." Lori said as she packed everything

"Lisa and I already sent an email about evrything and maybe uncle Sherlock won't be a bad guy after all." Lincoln said as he left his old house remembering the good memories in there. The chaos the laughter the love now there parents are watching them from heaven to see them grow.

In England 221B Baker street.

"Sherlock." John Watson friend of the great detective, Sherlock Holmes, yelled. "Sherlock." He yelled again. "Sherlock I have email for you." Sherlock was in his mind palace and he hated when it was interrupted.

"Another boring case." He said as he sat in his chair. "Actually you might want to see this for yourself." John said. "Still don't care need to focus." Sherlock said.

"Fine I'll read it out loud because this is serious matter that you need to take responsibility. 'Dear Sherlock Holmes.

My name is Lincoln Loud and I have 10 sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Baby Lily..." "What is the family part rabbit or have they never heard of a condom? and did the parents have to name them all with the letter L?" Sherlock interrupted him. "our parent have been killed in an explosion..." "Possible leak in the fuel tank and sparks from the engine." Sherlock said ignorantly. "and the only relative that we have is you." John said the part of the message.

Sherlock froze for a second and said "What?" "our grandfather Albert is cousin to your father and that makes you our lethal guardian by blood. Here are the blood result and family tree so we will come tomorrow at 10:00 A.M.

-The Louds."

Sherlock saw it and shocked by it and "No no no. This have to be a mistake." Sherlock said. "Um no its not Sherlock they analyzed your blood and theirs and your their Uncle now." John replied. Sherlock sighed and placed both hands on his head as he lay down on the couch.

He called Mycroft as about the message. "Ahh yes the Louds mummy did told me about them. They were just like there called Loud." Mycroft said on the phone

"and how come I never heard of them before?" Sherlock asked to the political Holmes brother. "Simple you were so isolated that you never wanted a family so since there coming maybe you should change thing up a bit. Of course I can't take care of human children because I'm busy every time so good luck Sherly." Mycroft hangs up on him.

"So what are you going to do sherlock?" John aksed. Sherlock thought and said "Well I give them free ticket back to America from where they came and..." "Sherlock" Sherlock was interrupted by John. "This is something that is need to be done and if you need help with this I'll help because I'm your friend." Sherlock sighed and give up and looked at him and said "Thank you John." "No problem I'll call Lincoln to tell I'll pick them up." Sherlock never thought about family before so new challenges would be acceptable for him in the future.

the next day

The London airport was full of people and the Louds were lost. "Are you sure we're in the right place Lori it looks like we're lost." Luna asked and she followed her. "Relax I got this." She looked through the map of the airport and was lost. Lincoln said to the audience.

"Welcome to London a place of rich, beauty, lecture, and most of all history. We got an email from a friend name John Watson that he'll pick us up but where is he?" He scanned the area and he bumped into a man with dark blonde hair wearing a jacket.

"Sorry mate I wasn't looking were I was going." He said to Lincoln. "Oh its alright I was wondering if you can help me find a friend. His name is John Watson."

The man looked at him and said "Lincoln Loud." Lincoln looked and was wielded out the fact he knows his name. "How do you know my name." He took his hand for a shake and smiled as he said "John Watson I'm friend, colleagues and Flatmate with Sherlock Holmes."

As the sisters met John they asked him many questions when they were in the bus to Baker steeet. "So what do you work as John?" Lincoln asked. "I work with your uncle but before I was a army doctor." Everyone stopped "You were a veteran. I'm sorry for the pain you felt." Lori said. "No worries." Watson said

"So what does our Uncle work as?" Lisa asked. "He's what he calls a consulting detective." The loud were out of there reach there. "When the police are out of there reach they call him. I blogging about our cases I'm blogging our first case." The Louds eyes were opened as they heard detective.

"So that means our uncle is awesome." Lana exclaimed. "How did you met him?" "A study in Pink." Dr Watson answered he told him the whole story in his point of view from looking for a flat, to meeting Sherlock with his amazing detective skills.

When they arrive at Baker street they found a white apartment building with the number 221B on a black door. They entered and they found a old kind lady. "John it's good to see you." She said. "You to. Louds this is Ms. Hudson the land lady, Ms Hudson these are Sherlock nieces and nephews the Louds. They need a place to stay." Ms Hudson hugged them all and said. "Don't worry you all I heard about you parents I am truly sorry for you loss come 5 of you can stay with me with the pets. Some in Johns apartment 221 A and one with Sherlock." Ms Hudson.

"I heard that Ms Hudson." a deep voice was heard from upstairs. "I'll go make him some tea it always cheers him up." Ms hudson left to make tea and the louds entered Sherlock apartment.

When they entered it was a mess with letters on the coffee table. Chemistry equipment on the dinner table a stack of letters hold up by a knife on the chimney and books on the work table next to a laptop.

Laying down on the sofa is a man in his 20s with curly black hair and blue eyes with his palms together and in deep concentration. John said "Permission to enter with your family."

"Granted" He said.

He analyzed his familyLori:oldest in the family, car keys only one that drives, new message from Bobby, cars keys only one that drives, new messages from Bobby

Lori:oldest in the family, car keys only one that drives, new message from Bobby, cars keys only one that drives, new messages from Bobby

Leni: Fashion lover, obviously not the sharpist tool in the shed.

Luna: music lover. Callus on hands and fingers plays every instrument.

Luan: Rubber chicken and Squirting flowers, lover of jokes, camera.

Lynn: Smell of body sweat on the jersey and sports gear in her bag.

Lucy: Bangs cover up eyes but their blue, goth, a complete series of poems and stories by Edgar Allan Poe in her case.

Lana: Tomboy, Smooth skin probably played in the mud alot, many pet reptiles.

Lola: Princess like authority, short temper, tattle tale.

Lisa: Needs glasses to see, smart one in the family.

Lily: Needs to be changed and runs naked.

Lincoln: Middle child between Lynn and Lucy, always keep the family in control with Lori, lot of stress, comic book geek.

As he finished his deductions he said. "Hello Louds I am your Uncle Sherlock Holmes. Now we must make a few rules living here agreed." "Wait I'm in charge so why should we listen to you?" Lori asked the detective.

"Oh boy here it comes." Watson mumbled. "Well because you barely look after your family putting less stress on yourself and more on Lincoln because you focus on your boyfriend Bobby by either texting, tweeting, Skype calls and phone calls." Sherlock pointed at her phone in her pocket. "Oh and the chores because since tour the only one sibling with a drivers license you don't do free rides you make sure the siblings do your stuff then drive them to your destination. That's why I'm in charge my house my rules." Lori was in shock that he figured that out in less than 30 seconds. "Am I correct or not?" He asked the oldest sister.

"Yes it's true. I'm just scared now because of what happened." Sherlock placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry it'll be alright. Now rules. 1: Don't interrupt me when I'm with a client, in my mind palace or solving a case. 2: don't destroy my chemistry set. 3: If your in trouble make sure you contact me on speed dial. 4. If you escape without my persimmon and you lie to me I always find out what you are doing."

Before they can leave Sherlock wanted to test something. "Now have any of you heard of the mind palace?"

"The ancient memory technique for thoughts and storage." Lisa replied.

"Yes. Do you use it?" He asked. "Well we don't MIND the answer at all." Luan made another pun and everyone groaned and she laughed. "Basically she means yes." Lisa said.

"Each one of us uses it for information about what we basically do or what we do." Lincoln said.

"Lori uses her phone so she uses her mind palace by studying different languages. Leni uses it to find details on clothing or find anything on them. Luna uses her to look up any meaning on songs, artist, albums and every possible intruments to play music with. Luan knows every joke and knows every meaning of a phrase when used. Lynn knows every sport, athlete, and tries them themselves. Lucy uses hers for authors of book, novels poems and plays. Lana uses hers for animals and agriculture. Lola uses hers for finding out secrets because she's a tattle tale. Lisa uses her for science and mathematics. yours truly uses it for problem solving." Lincoln explained.

Sherlock thought for a second. If they are smart individually what would happen if they work together. So he came up with a problem for them to solve. "Alright here's a challenge. But work together." All of them nodded.

The all use there mind palace to imagine their uncles words. "On an nice after noon in the park, we see a gentle men on a bench and sitting with 2 woman who are identical and wearing the same dress. Behind them are 4 people 2 men two women. Tell me the details of this picture."

They all group up and thought. Lisa though first "The women on the bench must be twins born from the same mother." Leni then said "Make sense but since they are wearing the same dress."

"But something is not right hear it's like it's right in front of us" They all thought together and they solve the problem.

"Uncle Sherlock we solved your problem." Lincoln said. . "We thought at first that the two women on the bench were twins but there was more into it." Lisa stated. "There not twins, there triplets." Lincoln said. "The 3rd sister is right behind him wearing the same dress and is identical to the two women on the bench." Leni said.

Sherlock smiled and said "This is gonna be the start of a new family." All of them cheered in glee as they got that correct. Soon as night fell they went to bed and night fell on them.

"So they find out the riddle. Well I guess family does matter. But that doesn't mean I'll love my brothers, maybe Mycroft. Believe me some families have secrets and I want to help this family stay together like glue and never break. I'll promise Rita and Lynn I'll look after them." Sherlock said as he looks into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blind Banker part 1

(I'm going in chronilogical order if the episode and possibly put other cases in between stories)

John, Lincoln, and 8 out of ten sisters were at the supermarket to get the groceries but apparently they couldn't get check out. "Bloody hell." John yelled with the machine keep saying 'please check item again.'

Lincoln looked to the audience and said "Yep your seeing this folks John is arguing with a check out machine. Still living with a detective is pretty cool the downsides well he's ignorant at times. But still Lucy and Lynn are at home since there deep sleepers I wonder how they're doing." Lincoln said as he waited for John to finish.

 **221b baker Street**

Lucy and Lynn got up the stairs all tired eyed and went to sherlock door and knocked. "Uncle Sherlock were out of milk." Lynn yelled. She knocked at the door and called again but no reply. She put her ear at the door and heard grunts and mess coming up.

Lynn eyes widen and said "Lucy we need to take the vents." Lucy nodded and both of them took the vents. They went in but it was a little narrow than they're old house.

They find a open vent that lead to Sherlocks apartment and saw him fighting a man in robes holding a sword. "No one hurt my family in my watch." Lynn proclaimed.

So opened the vent and joined the brawl. "Hey Uncle might I join the brawl." She asked as the swords tries to slash her down but moves quickly.

"Lynn quick the broom, what sport..." he dodge a swing. "is based on..." he dodged another swing. "the samurai fighting style?" Lynn looked at the broom and picked it up and yelled in excitement "Kendo." She remember she took Kendo classes and was a pro at it very quickly.

She hit the sword man with on the right spots and it the stopped him from swinging his sword but the broom broke and this left her defenseless. "Dang it" She said. The swords raised his sword and ready for the kill.

"Excuse me." someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked and saw Lucy holding a vase "You forgot this." she smashed the vase on his head. Making the attacker dizzy but he regained his focus on sherlock his swung and sherlock pointed and yelled. "look over there." the swordsman looked and fell for the oldest trick in the book and Sherlock delivered an upercut knocking him out.

He looked at the girls and said " Are you ok?" Lynn then replied "Don't worry Uncle Sherlock we git him under control." Lucy then replied "Yeah even though I have to break my favorite vase from Vampire of Melancholia to save my family."

"Don't worry we'll buy you a new one and don't tell anyone because the reaction would be catastrophic." Sherlock said Lynn and Lucy nodded and agreed to get rid of the mess.

 **Later**.

Footsteps was heard outside sherlock door and John entered as Sherlock sat there reading a book while Lynn and Lucy are playing cards. "You took your time." Sherlock said. "Yeah I didn't get the shopping." Sherlock looked at him and asked. "What? why not?" "John had a row with chip and PIN machine." Luna said from downstairs. "And the machine was PINNING him down." Luan laughed at he own pun.

"You... You had a row with a machine?" Sherlock asked raising an eyebrow. "Sort of. It sat there while I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?" John asked.

"Take my card." John went to the kitchen and and said "You can always go yourself, you know, you've been sitting all morning and haven't moved since I've left." John said as he went to the kitchen.

Sherlock just sat there reading the book. John looked in Sherlock wallet to get his card and asked "And what happened to that case you were offered the Jaria Diamond?"

"Not interested." He closed the book and kick a sword underneath his chair and said "I send them a message." He winked and Lynn and Lucy and they gave a wink back.

John looked at the table and sighed as he saw what looked like a scratch from a blade. He try to rub it off and just left to the supermarket.

few hours layer.

John, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan, were back this time with the groceries. But this time Sherlock was reading his emails on Johns computer.

Sherlock was with the other siblings and he read the email.

Sherlock-

How're things buddy? Been a long time since we've seen eachother.

I hear on the grapevine that you're a now a consulting detective. There's been an 'Incident' at the bank - something I'm sorting you can sort it for me.

Please call by. Needless to say, I'll be relying discretion.

-Sebastian Wilkes

John looked and saw Sherlock and asked. "Is that my computer?" "Of course" Sherlock answered not caring as he continued reading the email.

"What?" "Mine was in the bedroom." Sherlock replied. " What and you couldn't bother to get up? It's password protected." John proclaimed to the detective. "In a manner of speaking. It took me less than a minute to guess it, not exactly Fort Knox is it." Sherlock replied to his flatmate.

John took his computer away from him and said "right thank you."

He sat on his chair and sighed. "So kids how's the life in the London so far?" John asked Lincoln. "Well everyone having.a great time especially Luna due to her being a fan of the UK." The heard the Pink Floyd song Money from downstairs.

"Let me guess she collects albums?" John asked. "Yep" Lynn then answered.

John looked at the bills and shocked on how many are there. "I need a job." He said. "Oh dull." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock if you don't mind if you could lend me some..." John was about to say it. A police siren was in the background and John asked "Sherlock are you listening?"

"I need to go to the bank. Louds let's go." All of them went with him and left.

As they entered the bank they saw people in business attire. "When you said were going to the bank..." John said. Lori nodded and they reached the secretary. "Sherlock Holmes."

The reached the ceos office and the Louds waited patiently. A man with brown hair wearing a business suit and blue tie said with a smile "Sherlock Holmes." "Sebastian." Both him and the man known as Sebastian shook hands and Sebastian was glad to see him. "Hiya, buddy, how long has it been eight years since I clapped eyes on you?" he asked in excitement.

"This is my friend John Watson." "Friend?" Sebastian asked "Colleague" John said as they shook his hand.

"and these my nieces and nephew from America the Louds." Sherlock said. "Well god that's a lot of kids you got there." Sebastian said. "Pleasure to meet you sir." Lori shook his hand. "Are they smart as you?" Sebastian asked. "You should see them together." the detective replied.

Sebastian scratched his neck for a sec and asked "Do you need anything coffee, water?" "No thanks." John answered as they sat down. The Louds either sat down on the floor or stood next to them.

"Well you've been abroad a lot." Sherlock said. "Well you know."

"Flying around the world twice in one month" He said. Sebastian chuckle as he said "Right. You're doing that thing. We were a uny together and he would do a trick." Sherlock just said "It not a trick." "He could look at you and tell your whole life story." "Yes we've seen him do it." John replied.

"So go on then enlightenment me how you found out. A stain on my tie from a ketchup in Manhattan?" Sebastian asked. "No I..." Sherlock was interrupted. "The mud on my shoes?"

"I just talking with your secretary outside. She told me." Sherlock said. Sebastian laughed at this.

The louds giggled a but they already knew the answer to it. "I'm so glad you could make it over we have a break in." Sebastian said.

"Really where?" Lincoln asked the ceo of the bank.

Sebastian lead them to the cubicle room where calls from other countries are made. "Sir Williams office, the banks former chairman. The room was left there like a sort of memorial." He explained on the way to the office. "Someone broke in late last night."

"What did they steal?" John asked. "Nothing just left a little message." Sebastian answered

They all went in and looked at the office on the black office table it had small statue of a lion, writing equipment, and a computer. But on the wall left was a window seeing all of London but the thing that catches their eyes was some sort of writing with yellow paint on the wall and paintings.

Sherlock and the Louds stared at this of a minute and Sebastian came to the security footage. "Sixty seconds apart." He played the footage and notice sixty seconds was missing.

"So someone came in the middle of the night splashed some paint and left within a minute." Sebastian explained. "Lana you work with you deduct ant possible ways in the office?" Lana just said "Can't. Overnight usually banks go to full lock down mode. No one gets in or out without I.D. So either he found a guy and took his I.D. or used the Vents." Lucy popped out from them and said. "Which the intruder didn't use I circle the buildings vents 20 times and found no finger prints, shoe marks or sweat were left in."

"Correct again young Louds and that's the interesting part." He showed a map of the bank with each room in his computer. "Every door that being opened on this bank gets logged right here and the secretary. From Every cupboard, and every toilet."

"That door didn't open last night?" Sherlock asked him.

"There's a hole in our security. Find it and we'll pay you 5 figure." Sebastian said. He pulled out a check and said "This is an advanced. Tell me how he got in. There another one on its way."

The Louds looked at the check and took it said "We'll do it." in unison. "Kids stay out of the money problem just because your a big family doesn't mean I notice the money problem."

 **Flashback**

The louds were in the old house fighting for a quarter in the sofa.

"It's mine" Lola yelled.

"I found it first." Lincoln yelled back.

"Hey give me." Lori yelled.

"That is my money you barbarian I call my siblings." Lisa yelled.

And the fight continued.

 **Flashback ends**.

"Once again our uncle has deduct our lives." Lisa said holding the check.

"I don't need an incentive Sebastian kids follow. Lisa the check." Sherlock walked away with the louds and Lisa dropped the check. "He's kidding obviously I'll hold that for him." He said to the Louds and Sebastian.

In the office where the writing were Lori and Sherlock was taking photos of the writing with her phone. "Do you know the writing?" Sherlock asked. "It's looks familiar I need time to find out what is it." Lori said to her Uncle a little depressed. "Hey I know you miss them, but don't worry you got me, John, Ms. Hudson and your siblings so if you feel down go to them and me ok." Lori nodded and hugged him. "Now c'mon let's solve a case." The writing was now saved in their mind palace.

With Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Lucy they were solving on how the intruder got in. "I'm telling you guys there's is no other way to get in besides a I.D. am I right Lisa?" Lana said to the smart one of the family. "Apparently so but it seems like no one lost there I.D." "Well let's check around if anybody in this office." Lola said and they nodded and split up.

Lynn had a theory but it was a risky one. Lucy saw her and said "What are you doing?" "You said that there are no traces in the vents I think I know why." Lynn looked and opened a window and step on the railing she looks down and almost got dizzy for high up it is but she can risk it. She looked to to her right and saw Sherlock. He looked at her and nodded and both of them went inside.

"Okay that was a little scary." Lynn replied and walked passed Lucy.

With Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Luan.

"Okay so there a message but who's for?" Lincoln asked. "Well its definitely someone in this room otherwise they wouldn't the message." Luna told them Luan picked up her rubber chickens and hold them out in different positions.

"Luan What are you doing?" Lincoln asked the comedian. "Creating a chicken pillar and screen. If the message was for me I would see it that means the message is for someone who can see the office without any pillars blocking there view or its the first thing they see because how narrow the view is from the pillars." Luan explained to her siblings. "Luan you're a genius." Lincoln said. "Thanks guys I guess it's my clucky day." The siblings groaned and Luan laughed so they split up and searched for who the message was for.

All of the Louds and Sherlock looked around for the big clue, searching and searching they were popping they're head out of the cubicles. Everybody was looking at them like what is wrong with these people. They reached the last office which was the Hong Kong office all together in different directions. "All of you got the same idea?" Sherlock asked with a smile. They went inside the office and notice the small space between the pillars they can see the writing from across.

They smiled and left while Sherlock took the name plate on the door. That said "Eddie van Coon.

They were all about to reach the exit and John said them all calmly "Two trips around the world this month. You didn't ask his secretary you said that just to irritate him." They all chuckled a bit. "How did you know?" John asked him

"His watch." Leni answered.

"His watch?"John asked in confusion.

"Time is right but the date is wrong. It was set two days ago. He crossed the date line twice but he didn't alter it." Sherlock explained.

"Within a month how you get that part?" John asked them.

"Leni."

"New Breitling a British watch franchise. Only came out this February." Leni explained as they were going to the escalator.

"OK so do you think we should sniff here a little longer?" John asked them. "Got everything we need to know thank." Sherlock said. "That graffiti is a message. Someone at the bank working on the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and..." "They'll lead us to the person who sent it." John finished Sherlocks sentence. "Obvious."

"But there were almost 300 people up there who was it meant for?"

"Pillars John." Luan said to him.

"What?" John asked.

"Pillars and the screens. Very few places that the graffiti could be seen from. That narrows the field. The message was left at 11:34 last night. That tells us a lot." Sherlock explained to him.

"Does it?" John asked.

"Trader work at all hours. Some trade with Hong Kong at night so it the message was left at midnight." Lisa replied.

"Not many Van Coons in the phone book. Taxi!" Sherlock yelled.

They arrived to the apartment building where Eddie Van Coon by a very large Taxi ,Sherlock told the driver to keep in touch when needed, he buzzes on Eddies room. He buzzed again and no reply.

"Moved in." Sherlock said. "What?" John said.

He pointed at the name is just a paper with a last name no metal with the name on it.

"The flat above just moved in because of the label." Sherlock said. "Maybe new label." John said. Sherlock buzzed and said "Nobody does that."

A voice came up and said "Hello"

"Hi I think we haven't met. I live in the flat below you." Sherlock lied to gain access. "Oh I just moved nice to meet you. Is there anything you want me to do?"

Sherlock gave a fake nervous voice and said "I just locked my keys in my flat and my kids are hungry as well ."

"You want me to buzz you in?" the woman on the PA said. "Yes also can we use your balcony?" Sherlock asked plainly. "I'm sorry what?"

Once they gained access to the building they climbed down the woman's balcony to reach Eddie Van Coons apartment. Lana and Lynn joined because they would risk coming down a balcony.

They went in and observe everything.

"Sherlock are you going to open?" John asked from outside. Sherlock looked at the bathroom to the living room and then the master bedroom. The bedroom was locked. "Girls give me a hand here." Sherlock Lynn and Lana barged at the bedroom door.

Once they came in they already found him and was shocked because Eddie Van Coon is lying dead on his bed with a gun on his hand with a bullet hole on the right side of his head.


	3. Chapter 3: The Blind Banker part 2

**Van Coons Apartment**

The police have been called and a photographer is taking pictures of Van Coon's body lying on the bed. A forensics officer is dusting for fingerprints on the nearby mirror, and distant voices suggest that other forensics officers are elsewhere in the flat. Sherlock has taken off his coat and is in the bedroom putting on a pair of latex gloves. John stands beside him and the Louds were searching for any clues.

" D'you think he'd lost a lot of money? I mean, suicide is pretty common among City boys." John asked the consulting detective.

" We don't know that it was suicide." Sherlock said as he analyzed the body.

"Come on. The door was locked from the inside; you, Lana and Lynn had to climb down the balcony." John proclaimed

Sherlock went to the closet and squatted down by a suitcase on the floor near the bed and has opened the lid and is looking at the contents.

"Been away three days, judging by the laundry." He deducted.

He sees that there's a deep indentation in the clothing inside the case, then straightens up and looks at John.

" Look at the case. There was something tightly packed inside it." Sherlock told his friend

"Thanks – I'll take your word for it. " John replied.

" Problem?" Sherlock asked him

" Yeah, I'm not desperate to root around some bloke's dirty underwear. " John argued with him.

Sherlock walked to the bed and inspect the body for any clues he can find.

"Those symbols at the bank – the graffiti. Why were they put there?" He asked in curiosity

"What, some sort of code? "

"Obviously. Lori said she know this code but it might take time for her. But here's one question." Sherlock said to his colleague

Having looked closely at Van Coon's legs – or possibly his shoes – he moves up and carefully opens the man's jacket to look at his inside pockets

"Why were they painted? If you want to communicate, why not use e-mail? " Sherlock asked him

" Well, maybe he wasn't answering."

" Oh good. You follow. " he said ignorantly.

" No." John said.

Sherlock throws him a look before moving on to examine Van Coon's hands.

"What kind of a message would everyone try to avoid?"

John frowns in confusion.

" What about this morning – those letters you were looking at?" Sherlock said as he examining the body

" Bills." John answered

Sherlock gently prises open Van Coon's mouth and pulls out a small black origami flower from inside and air hisses out from the dead man's lungs.

"Yes. He was being threatened." Sherlock said

A man's voice was heard behind them. "Bag this up, will you. and see if you can get prints off this glass.

The man, who is a plain clothed police officer walks into the bedroom. Sherlock turns and walks towards him.

" Ah, Sergeant. We haven't met." Sherlock offers his hand to shake. The officer puts his hands on his hips.

'Yeah, I know who you are; and I'd prefer it if you or your kids didn't tamper with any of the evidence." He said with a stern look on his face.

Lowering his hand, Sherlock gives the evidence bag to the officer and turns his best stroppy look on him.

" I've phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way? " Sherlock asked

: He's busy. I'm in charge. And it's not Sergeant; it's Detective Inspector. Dimmock. " He introduced and left.

Sherlock looks at him in surprise then turns and shares his surprised look with John. Dimmock walks out of the room. The boys follow him into the living room where he hands the bag to one of the forensics team.

" We're obviously looking at a suicide." Dimmock proclaimed to eveyone

"That does seem the only explanation of all the facts." John has to agree

Sherlock takes off the latex gloves and turns back to him.

"Wrong. It's one possible explanation of some of the facts." Sherlock said to them.

He turns to Dimmock and said.

" You've got a solution that you like, but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it."

" Like? "Dimmock asked.

" The wound was on the right side of his head. " Sherlock started out

"And?" Dimmock asked.

" Van Coon was left-handed." Sherlock explained

Sherlock goes into an elaborate mime as he demonstrates his point, pretending to try and point a gun to his right temple with his left hand.

"Requires quite a bit of contortion." He also said while doing his demonstration.

" Left-handed?" Dimmock was confused

" Oh, I'm amazed you didn't notice. All you have to do is look around this flat. In fact let me show you what can my family do in 5 seconds to prove my point kids." Sherlock

Lisa points to the table beside the sofa

Coffee table on the left-hand side; coffee mug handle pointing to the left " Lisa stated

. Power sockets: habitually used the ones on the left ..." Lori stated.

Lori showed a double socket on the wall with a plug in the left-hand socket.

"Pen and paper on the left-hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right and took down messages with his left. " Lucy stated.

'D'you want me to finish?" Sherlock asked

"yes, I think you've covered it." John said tiredly.

" Oh, I might as well; I'm almost at the bottom of the list. Louds last one for me please." He said

"Okay Uncle Sherlock meanwhile ill check the toilet." Lana said and dive in the toilet.

"There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. " Sherlock pointed at the piece of bread and butter with the knife.

He turns to Dimmock with an impatient look on his face and said "It's highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Conclusion: someone broke in here and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts.

" But the gun: why ... " Dimmock asked.

"He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened. " Sherlock said

He walks away and starts to put on his scarf, coat and gloves.

"What?" He was now confused

"Today at the bank. Sort of a warning" John said to him.

Lynn came and said "He fired a shot when his attacker came in."

" And the bullet?"Dimmock was now confused

"Went through the open window. " Lynn explained

" Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?! " Dimmock proclaimed

"Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't fired from his gun. I guarantee it. " Sherlock said to him

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?" Dimmock said to them.

Sherlock condescendingly, as he dramatically slams his hand into his glove said "Good! You're finally asking the right questions. Louds let go, you to Lana."

Lana popped out of the toilet with a diving mask on and said "Aww man."

He turns and flounces out. John looks round at Dimmock and then points apologetically towards the departing drama queen before following him.

 **Fancy restaurant**

Sebastian is having lunch with some clients and secretaries in a fancy restaurant and was talking about one of his tales from his past amusing the group who is enjoying the story.

"... and he's left trying to sort of cut his hair with a fork, which of course can never be done! " He said and laughed with the group

Sherlock and John walk over to the table and told Sebastian.

" It was a threat. That's what the graffiti meant." Sherlock explained to him.

Sebastian looked at him and told him. "I'm kind of in a meeting. Can you make an appointment with my secretary?"

" I don't think this can wait. Sorry, Sebastian. One of your traders – someone who worked in your office – was killed." Sherlock told him

"What?"

"Van Coon. The police are at his flat." John told him.

"Killed?" Sebatian said with a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry to interfere with everyone's digestion. Still wanna make an appointment? Would, maybe, nine o'clock at Scotland Yard suit?" Sherlock said sarcastically.

Sebastian puts down his glass of water and nervously runs his finger inside his shirt afterwards, Sebastian and the boys have relocated to the toilets in the restaurant. Sebastian is washing his hands.

" Harrow; Oxford. Very bright guy. Worked in Asia for a while, so ... " Sebastian explained

" ... you gave him the Hong Kong accounts." John finished.

Sebastian was drying his hands and said "Lost five mill in a single morning; made it all back a week later. Nerves of steel, Eddie had. "

"Who'd wanna kill him?" John asked

" We all make enemies." Sebastian replied.

" You don't all end up with a bullet through your temple." John explained

"So the kids"

"Home to rest for now they did their job at the scene."

Sebastian's phone beeps a text alert.

" 'Scuse me." He said.

He gets out his phone and looks at the message.

" It's my Chairman. The police have been on to him. Apparently they're telling him it was a suicide. " Sebastian said to them.

" Well, they've got it wrong, Sebastian. He was murdered." Sherlock argued.

"Well, I'm afraid they don't see it like that." Sebastian pointed out to him and neither does my boss. I hired you to do a job. Don't get side-tracked.

He walks away. John waits until he has left the room, then turns to Sherlock.

" I thought bankers were all supposed to be heartless bastards." John said to him.

 **221B**

Later that night, the Louds were thinking about this case and was worried about it. "Maybe we should stay out of his way I mean we want to stay but what if he gets hurt dude? Luna asked the worried. "As much as I don't like being in danger I would risk it to save my family." Lincoln proclaimed to them. All the sisters agreed and Lori said. "Alright for Uncle Sherlock but we need to ask him how to improve our mind palace we need to become smarter especially Leni." Lori she said to them. "Well we can't use his nicotine patches or any drug because that would be bad. What about meditation?" Luan said to them and agreed and since Lucy is a pro at meditation she could help them for family.

 **The next day**

Sherlock has printed out the photographs of the graffiti near and across Sir William's portrait and has stuck them around the mirror above the fireplace. He is sitting on one of the dining chairs with his back to the dining table. He has his fingers steepled under his chin and is staring at the photos while various symbols in different languages flash in front of his mind's eye. Lori helped as well but she go to tired and fell asleep at the job. John walks in from the landing and drops his jacket onto his armchair.

Sherlock said to him without looking round "I said, 'Could you pass me a pen?"

John looks around the living room as if expecting that Sherlock is talking to someone else.

" What? When?" John asked

"'Bout an hour ago." Sherlock said to him.

John sighs and said." Didn't notice I'd gone out, then. "

He picks up a pen from the table beside his chair and, without even looking at Sherlock, tosses the pen in his direction. Sherlock then lifts his left hand and catches it without looking away from the photographs on the wall. John walks over to the mirror to look more closely at the photos.

" Yeah, I went to see about a job at that surgery." John told him

"How was it?" Sherlock asked

"It's great. She's great." John said

"Who?" Sherlock asked his colleague

"The job." John answered

"She?'"

"... It."

Sherlock looks at him suspiciously for a moment and then jerks his head to his right.

"Here, have a look." Sherlock told john

John walks over to the table and looks at the web page on the open computer. The lead article on the 'Online News' page is headlined, "Ghostly killer leaves a mystery for police." Next to it is a photograph of the bald man, and the article reads: An intruder who can walk through walls murdered a man in his London apartment last night. Brian Lukis, 41, a freelance journalist from Earl's Court was found shot in his fourth floor flat but all his doors and windows were locked and there were no apparent signs of a break in. A police spokesman said they are still uncertain how the assailant broke in...)

"The 'intruder who can walk through walls." John read the article.

"I find it interesting." A voice was heard.

John jumped in shock and only to find Lucy next to him.

"Sorry John any." The goth said to him.

"Its alright. Sherlock you knew she would arrive right?" John asked.

"Yes I did a few hours ago." He explained. "Also the happened last night. Journalist shot dead in his flat; doors locked, windows bolted from the inside – exactly the same as Van Coon."

"God. You think " John was about to ask but Lucy nodded

"He's killed another one." Sherlock answered.

Inspector Dimmock sits at his desk and folds his arms in exasperation as Sherlock stands at the other side of the desk and types onto a laptop.

"Brian Lukis, freelance journalist. Murdered in his flat ..." Sherlock turns the laptop around to show Dimmock the web page which John was looking at earlier.

" ... doors locked from the inside." He explained

"You've gotta admit, it's similar." John said to him

(Dimmock scowls at the computer.)

" Both men killed by someone who can walk through solid walls." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"Inspector, do you seriously believe that Eddie Van Coon was just another City suicide?" Sherlock asked him.

Dimmock squirms, not meeting his eyes. Sherlock looks up, exasperated, and sighs pointedly.

" You have seen the ballistics report, I suppose?" Sherlock asked the inspector

Dimmock nodded.

Sherlock then asked " And the shot that killed him: was it fired from his own gun?"

Dimmock reluctantly said "No."

Sherlock then said "So this investigation might move a bit quicker if you were to take my word as gospel."

Dimmock looks back at him silently. Sherlock leans forward over the desk and speaks quietly but intensely into his face.

"I've just handed you a murder enquiry. Five minutes in his flat." Sherlock said.

 **LUKIS FLAT**

Sherlock ducks under the police tape at the bottom of the stairs inside the door of the flat. He goes upstairs, followed by Dimmock and John. Looking around at everything as he goes, he walks into the living room. There's an open empty suitcase on the floor. Nearby on the carpet is a black origami flower, similar to the one that Sherlock pulled from Van Coon's mouth. There are books everywhere on the desk and on bookshelves and scattered about on the floor. Several open newspapers are also lying on the floor. He walks over to the kitchen area and looks through the window at the nearby rooftops of lower buildings. Pushing back the net curtain for a better look, he smirks.

"He does have a lot of books." Lucy pointed out.

"Four floors up. That's why they think they're safe. Put a chain across the door and bolt it shut; think they're impregnable." Sherlock said out loud

He walks into the middle of the room again and said "They don't reckon for one second that there's another way in."

"He turns back towards the stairs and sees a skylight above the landing." Sherlock said

" I don't understand." Dimmock proclaimed

Lucy remembered when Lynn walked to the window and gets where Sherlock is going now.

"You're dealing with a killer who can climb He climbs the walls like an insect That's how he got in." Lucy said to the inspector.

"Exactly Lucy. Well done." Sherlock said to her showing a smile.

He hops up on something – maybe a step stool or a box – to get closer to the skylight which is high up on the angled roof. He unhooks the latch and pushes the window upwards..

"What?!" Dimmock couldn't believe that the consulting detective agreed with an 8 year old goth girl.

He climbed up the side of the walls, ran along the roof, dropped in through this skylight." Sherlock further deducted.

"You're not serious! Like Spiderman?" Dimmock asked them

"He scaled six floors of a Docklands apartment building, jumped the balcony to kill Van Coon." Lucy explained

"Oh, ho-hold on!" Dimmock said

"And of course that's how he got into the bank. He ran along the window ledge and onto the terrace." Sherlock also said.

He steps down onto the landing and looks around again.

"We have to find out what connects these two men." Sherlock said to them.

Their eyes fall on the pile of books scattered up the side of the staircase. Jumping down a few stairs he picks up one particular book which has fallen open at its front page which shows that it has been borrowed from West Kensington Library. Slamming the book shut, he takes it with him as he heads off down the stairs.

After a taxi journey, Sherlock John and Lucy are once again on an escalator, this time inside West Kensington Library. Sherlock finds his way to the aisle where Lukis' book came from.

"Date stamped on the book is the same day that he died." Sherlock pointed out.

Checking the reference number stuck to the bottom of the book's spine, he goes to the correct place along the shelves and starts pulling out books and examining them. John pulls out some books on a nearby shelf on the other side of the aisle and immediately gets lucky.

"Guys"

Sherlock and Lucy turns and sees John staring into the gap left by the books he removed and then reaches to the shelf and pulls out so many books with one hand. Pulling out another huge handful of books with his other hand, he reveals that spray painted on the back of the shelf are the same two symbols that were sprayed across Sir William Shad's office.

Lucy calls made a phone call and said.

"Lincoln it me. We found more of those symbols from the bank at the West Kensington Library."

 **221B**

Lincoln heard the news and spit his tea that Ms. Hudson made on some of his sisters.

"Lincoln really this is my favorite dress!?" Lola asked him.

"What is with your deal Lincoln?" Lisa asked him. Lily even stick out her tongue at her.

"Sherlock, John and Lucy found more of those symbols in the library." Lincoln explained.


End file.
